An Idol goes to School
by shugosailormewmewz21
Summary: He was always treated differently because... because... HE WAS A FAMOUS IDOL! But after pretending to be a high school student, he actually wants to be one so he drags his "lil sis" and manager and to Konoha High.
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST FANFIC! I'd been reading fanfics for a while and decided to write one. This will be NaruHina and others. Please review good and bad. It was just a little idea in my head.

Chapter 1

"Ok Yoru, turn your head to the left to the left and give me smirk," said the photographer. "That's good. Okay that was the last shot people. Let's wrap up this shoot. Great job Yoru!"

"Thank you for having me Mr. Yen," Yoru replied bowing. She was a beautiful girl. She was only 5 ft. tall but had smooth brown skin, long hair down to her butt, and lovely jade green eyes, even though they were a bit cold to everyone but to people. She walked off the set to find her manager and older sister, Midori, waiting for her. Midori rattled off her schedule while Yoru walked down the hallway to get undressed and wipe off her makeup. After she left, all the fanboys squealed.

"She's sooooo cool!" "She's gorgeous!" "I want her to have my children!" chattered to help. The set makers, the people who fixed the lights and even the camera man were all secret fans.

"Ok so you have an audition tomorrow at 1pm for a voiceover commercial, a modeling job for a new cosplay magazine at 3pm tomorrow and I picked up the latest in the Icha Icha series, Icha Icha Violence…," but Midori didn't get to finish telling Yoru her schedule because she grabbed the book and ran to the dressing room to read it. She was a big fan of Jaraiya-sama's books. She opened the door to find her "older brother" sitting upside down on her dressing room couch staring into space. Not good. This usually meant he was thinking. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up at her with surprise because he didn't hear her come into the room.

"Yoru! Thank KAMI you're done with your shoot. How did it go?" Naruto asked his "little sister." She carefully looked at his face. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Nope, not good at all. Midori walked in behind her and looked just as worried. She'd seen the sparkle in his eye. It meant he was thinking and that usually meant he was bored. He would say something outrageous and force Midori to always explain his loopy ideas to the press and convince them from thinking he was crazy. Like that time he decided that he was bored riding planes an instead wanted to parasail everywhere. He took the lessons until he got bored again and decided hang-gliding was next. He was just extreme like that.

"It was good nii-san. How was yours?" Yoru asked carefully. Something was amiss. He got bored again and he was gonna drag her into it. Like the parasailing phase.

"It was great pretending to be a high school student but…," here it came, "I want to be a real one." Naruto waited for their answer. He would do it anyway, but he just wanted to see if he had to convince them a lot to let him do it. Midori turned ghost white and fainted. That was it her career as naruto's manager was over. There was no way he could go to school and _NOT_ get caught. Her life was done. During this time Yoru had already opened her book and started reading. Naruto waited for her answer. So far all he got was a faint and now he wanted her answer. She peeked over her book and locked onto his eyes.

"No," Yoru said and went back to her book.

"But Yoooooooooruuuuuuuuuu!" Naruto whined, "I really wanna. Please! I just wanna be normal! I want to pee in private and friends and girlfriends other than you that don't want to use me for my money or just because I'm famous! I just want to be treated like everyone else!" Yoru looked at Naruto over her book and paused. His face was serious. Apparently this plan was well thought out. She knew about how his "friends" and "girlfriends" used him. How when they went out, the paparazzi always _conveniently _show up or how they somehow _always_ forgot their money in their other pants or purse. She sighed and closed her book.

"Fine but…," she started but was interrupted by Naruto's joyous yell.

"YAHOO! Thanks Yoru. This is gonna be so exciting!" Naruto exclaimed. "You don't have to worry either because I already know where we're gonna go. We're gonna go to the school where my dad went to school and met my mom when they were alive. You, me, and Midori are going to go to Konoha High!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I forgot to say it last time, but **I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden** cuz if I did, we would actually be able to read Jaraiya's books. I mean for it to be this long but I hope you like it. Remember to review!

**Chapter 2**

"So what's the rest of the plan?" Yoru asked Naruto looked sheepishly at her.

"That's actually how far I got. Oh and school starts in two days so…," he said scratching the back of his head. A nervous habit. He was nervous because he knew how much Yoru liked to be organized. Her lip gloss was arranged by color then name. Her shoes and clothes were color coordinated and her books were in alphabetical order. To put it lightly, she was a neat freak.

"Figures," she muttered. He never had a plan. She was kind of surprised he got as far as he did. Her nii-san wasn't the brightest. She sighed and looked at the floor. Midori was still passed out. She shook her.

"Mmmmm, what happened?" a groggy Midori asked. Then she remembered. Naruto wanted to go to school and her career was over. She sighed too. Naruto looked between them. Double sighs, not good.

"Since he wants to go to school so bad," Midori began, "We have to look for a house immediately. We have to change our appearance, names, the way we act and register for school. Let's look for a house first. Come on Naruto and let Yoru get dressed. I'll look for listings in Konoha on my iPhone." Naruto and Midori walked out of Yoru's dressing room. She looked at his face. A face she had known for 7 years. She could see he was seriously happy. She smiled. If he was happy, then she was happy. She just hoped Yoru was. She had such an expressionless face. One could never tell her emotions except Naruto. But she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to look for a three bedroom house. Naruto peeked over her shoulder.

"Ooooooooohh, I like that one," he said pointing to the screen. It was a lovely brick house. It had 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, Living room and dining room, and 4 bathrooms. Perfect.

"Ok," Midori told Naruto, "If you really like it then we will get it." She tapped her screen a couple of times and turned to Naruto.

"This house is no longer in the market," she said.

"YAAAAHOOOOOOOOO! High School is gonna be so fun!" Naruto shouted. Midori smiled and Yoru walked out of her dressing room. She looked over at her older sister and nodded her head towards the car. She knew Midori would tell her what the commotion was all about. They all started walking towards the car with Naruto in front, his hands behind his head, whistling a happy toon. High school was gonna be great.

Hinata Hyuga couldn't concentrate on work. It was the last day for her at her father's company. High school, her sophomore year, was starting in 2 days and she was nervous. She wasn't all that popular because she was quiet and wore her uniform baggy. She sighed it was gonna be long year, but one thing would keep her going. She opened her wallet and took out the mini poster she got with her IDOLS! magazine. She unfolded it and looked around to see if anyone saw her. If Neji or Hanabi saw her, she was sure to get in trouble. She stared at the poster. It was her love, the famous and super handsome, Naruto Uzumaki. She sighed dreamily. She supported him from the very beginning when he debuted at 10. She bought every magazine, watched every show, stood in every line for his memorabilia, and stared at every billboard he appeared on. Some might say she was obsessive, but they didn't know how she felt. He inspired her. His motto in live was that he never went back on his word and never gave up. His die hard attitude was so cool and sexy. She looked at the clock. Her shift was over and she started to leave. This was gonna be a good year she hoped. A really good one.

Naruto, Midori, and Yoru looked around the house. It was completely furnished so all they had to worry about was clothing.

"Ok now I called the school and we have to meet with the three principles of the school tomorrow to pick up our school and gym uniforms. They also want to talk with us for a bit so now all we have to do is change the way we look," Midori said. She was good at organization too.

"I already have a plan," Yoru said nonchalantly. But Naruto saw the tiny spark of excitement in her eye before she covered it up with her normal expressionless look. "I called Lexi and Taylor to help you two out. I already have my self planned. And don't worry Midori; I threatened to tell how they really got into the makeup business if they blabbed our plans." The doorbell ringed and Naruto went to get. Lexi and Taylor were there they holding big makeup cases and even bigger smiles.

"We're here!" they shouted together. They always talked at the same time unless they argued. "Let's make you guys up."

"Me first, me first!" Naruto cried out with his hand in the air. They pulled up a chair and Naruto sat down. They stared at his face.

"AHHH! We know just the thing," the fraternal twins said. Lexi rummaged in her make up case and pulled out two boxes and a container. One was dark brown contacts. The other two were glasses and hair gel. Taylor used his fingers to widen Naruto eyes and put the contacts in. Then he put the glasses on and smoothed his normally spiky hair into a style Fred from Scooby Doo would wear.

"Here's a mirror," Taylor and Lexis said. He had to admit, as little as they did to transform him, he looked different. His looked preppy. Perfect opposite of his regular self.

"Ok Midori you're easy," the twins said. "Just take off your glasses and your hair out of that hideous bun." Midori did what she was told and instantly looked like a taller, older version of Yoru. She looked at the twins and they nodded their oks.

"But I can't see," she said. Everything looked so blurry.

"Ok lemme do this," Lexi said. She took out more contacts and put them in Midori's eyes. She blinked then looked around. That was much better. She looked in the mirror given to her by Lexi and gasped. She _did_ look different. She looked like an older version of Yoru. Now she knew why everyone fawned over her baby sister. She was gorgeous and apparently she'd always been like this. Such a small change can make such a huge difference.

"Ok," said the twins. "That's 2 down. What are you going to do Yoru?" Yoru grabbed for scrunchies and braided her ass-length hair into two pigtails and grabbed a pair of glasses out of her pocket and put them on. She turned around and rolled back her shoulders. She turned back to them with a big smile. They were all alarmed. Yoru _never_ smiled and it was kinda weird looking at her do so. What surprised them even more was the way she acted.

"Naruto nii-san! Midori! I'm so excited about school. We're gonna have so much fun and make a lot of new friend, right?" Yoru said excitedly. Everyone was shocked. Why was this cute girl here and were was Yoru. She never showed _any _expression or emotion. Ever. And she was doing so well being cute and excited.

"Whoa," Naruto and Midori said.

"No one is gonna recognize you that's for sure!" Naruto said. She was acting exactly opposite of how she usually would. He turned to Lexi and Taylor to thank them. They hurriedly packed their things and jetted. Seeing Yoru nice was too much for them.

"Ok, Ok," Naruto said. "How should I act?"

"Well Naruto nii-san, you look way different now so you and Midori could act the same!" Yoru said smiling. _Ok_, Naruto thought, _cute, but kinda creepy_. He cleared his throat.

"Ok first, Yoru stop it. It's cute but creepy," Yoru immediately dropped her smile and took out her Icha Icha Violence from thing air and began to read. "And second, I have some rules," Yoru and Midori looked at each other. "One, you can't have your cell phones. I got you new ones that are different than the ones you had before. Two, you can't talk to anyone other than people at school and the twins. Three, we'll be staying for about two months until I decide if I want to stay or not. Four, you can't bring anything from our idol world like designer clothes-," He was interrupted by Yoru. She had a dark look on her pretty brown face.

"Naruto," she said darkly. Gulp, no nii-san after his name. She only did that when she was annoyed or mad. "You can take away my phone and my associates, hell, even my job for two months but you will not fuck with my clothes and you will say nothing about my books. Got it?" He shook his head yes. "And besides if we can't bring anything from our idol world, then you can't have Kyuubi with you!" Naruto's cast his eyes to the side.

"Well…," he began to only to again be cut off, this time by the doorbell. He opened the door to find his one and only pet, his nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi. Kyuubi waltzed in the house and started sniffing around. Midori looked at it with disbelief.

"How the hell did he ring the doorbell!" she screeched. She was petrified hat demon fox. He was _always_ into something. And for some reason he hated her. He was a bigger prankster than Naruto. He scared and embarrassed the hell out of her all the time. "No he can't stay here. He's evil!"

"Chill out Midori. He won't hurt you," Naruto looked out the window. It was getting dark. "Ok guys, off to bed. Midori said we have to meet the principles tomorrow and we have to get our clothes from our old house. So let's go!" He pointed to the stairs and ran up them with Kyuubi at his heels. Yoru slowly got up and made her way up the stairs rolling her eyes behind her book and Midori followed her. It was going to be one hell of a day when school started.

Next day

Tsunade sat in her chair with Jaraiya and Orochimaru around her. _Where were they_, she wondered. _Idols_, she thought bitterly. She could have had her glass of sake already. But Jaraiya convinced her to stay sober and make a good impression. She snorted. Yeah, like she could embarrass them, when Mr. Perv over there was bound to say something to make them _not_ want to stay. Shizune knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Principal Tsunade, they're here," Shizune said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her assistant. She seemed a little starstruck. She hoped that wasn't going to be problem. Kami, she could use some sake.

"Send them in, "she said. She first saw a boy with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Then impossibly cute, short girl with long black hair and jade green eyes, and then an older, taller version walked in. The sat down quietly. The blonde's eyes kept darting between everything in her office. The little girl's eyes were locked onto her book and the older version of the girl looked at her with her jade green eyes. She cleared her throat ant began to speak.

"Principal Tsunade, Jaraiya, Orocimaru, thank you for letting us attend your school. I hope it wasn't to much trouble to fit us in at the last minute," Midori said. "Oh and let me introduce ourselves. The blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, little one is my younger sister Yoru, and I'm Midori." Naruto's head snapped back at his name being called. Yoru glared at her older sister at being called a little one. She scanned the faces of the principles starting with Orochimaru and ending with Jaraiya. Wait Jaraiya? THE JARAIYA-SAMA? The one who wrote those amazing books like the one she was reading right now? She got out her chair and bowed before his feet. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"O great Jaraiya-sama, I love your books. They're works of art. You're brilliant. Please never stop writing!" Yoru said. _Damn, _Naruto thought,_ so much emotion in only two days. Who knew Yoru could be this human? _Jaraiya looked at the small girl then at Tsunade and smirked. And Tsunade said that no one would be impressed with books and look here. A _high school_ student was praising his genius. Tsunade cleared her throat. Yoru snapped out of her trance. She was so embarrassed but no one could tell because her regular face was back up.

"Ok, back to the meeting," Tsunade said, ignoring the smirk from Jaraiya. She wanted this meeting to be over. She was suffering alcohol withdrawal. "Yoru and Naruto, you two are sophomores, Midori, you're a senior. Here are your schedules," she handed them each a piece of paper. "And here are your uniforms. That's all you need so good luck tomorrow and welcome to Konoha High."

"Thank you Principal Tsunade," Midori stood and so did Yoru. Naruto popped out of his chair looking stoked. He was gonna be a high school student. Great! "You won't regret your decision of letting us attend. See y you at the 1st day school ceremony tomorrow!" All three walked out. Naruto could be heard through the door yelling about how he was gonna love high school. Tsunade sighed wishing she had alcohol. It was gonna be some first day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hoped you guys liked the last chapter. I honestly didn't expect it to be that long. And thanks to my **ONLY** reviewer, **Amorous Grunty**.

There will be a lot more people in this chapter so YA-HA! (Been watchin Eyeshield 21)

I don't own Naruto but I do own the story so don't steal it or we are gonna have problems. Ya feel me? Lol… but seriously don't take it.

Chapter 3

Naruto couldn't sleep. He had too much excited energy. He looked at the clock. 5 A.M. blinked in a bright red. He looked at Kyuubi. He was knocked out and he didn't want to risk the wrath of his furry friend. So he did the next best thing. He crept out of his room and peeked into Yoru's. She was sleeping. He looked at the clock again. 5:10 A.M. He looked back at Yoru as a smile crept onto his face.

"Yoru!" Naruto yelled, jumping onto her bed. Big mistake. With an unbelievable force, she pushed him off the bed. She sat up holding a kitty plushie. She had an evil aura surrounding her. Her angry, sleepy, half-lidded eyes looked purely demonic. Naruto gulped.

"NA-RU-TO! What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Yoru. She glanced at the clock then did a double take. She slowly turned her head to face Naruto. Shit, no nii-san at the end of his name. It seemed like her aura grew trying to choke him.

"He-he. Um… I um couldn't sleep and wanted you to be up with me?" he said.

"Wrong answer," she said darkly. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her door. She paused and looked back at him with an evil smile. No. She wouldn't, would she?

"Um Yoru? Where are you going?" he said nervously. She wouldn't dare go to where he thought she was gonna go, would she?

"To get some payback," she said calmly. She walked out the room and down the hall grumbling about idiot Naruto's walking her up and hour earlier than needed. He paused before getting up and chasing after her.

"Wait Yoru," he shouted a little bit too loudly. He saw Midori's door was open. He slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. Midori sat up and looked at Naruto with pure rage.

"Who the fuck is interrupting my sleep?" Midori roared. Yoru smirked with satisfaction before getting into her acting mode.

"Midori nee-chan," Yoru knew she was laying it on thick because she never called Midori nee-chan, only under certain circumstances, but it was worth a try. She pointed at Naruto. "It was that retard over there. He woke me up too nee-chan. Make him pay!"

"Now, now Midori. Let's not be hasty," he started but Midori grabbed his head with his face facing her palm and threw him with all her might. He crashed into the wall leaving a Naruto shaped hole. She promptly walked back to her bed, flopped down and fell back asleep. Yoru smiled at the hole triumphantly and walked back to her room to get her hour of sleep before school actually started. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Then she remember she was going to have to smile all day and pretend she had to actually _like_ the ignorant people that would most likely be there. Ughh never mind. It was going to be bad day.

"Kiba wake your lazy ass up! We're gonna be late for school!" Hana yelled to her younger brother. Kiba groaned looking at the clock. He sighed. It was kinda late. He quickly jumped into the shower then got dressed. He was about to run out his room when he paused and looked around for anyone. He reached behind his pillow and took out a mini-poster of his favorite idol. The sexy and cool Yoru. He quickly kissed the poster and stuffed back behind his pillow. His sister started yelling again for him to hurry up.

"Ok, damn sis I'm comin' down right now. C'mon Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba shouted to his sister and his horse sized dog. He was glad to start a new school year and see his calm, if not creepy best friend Shino and his cute "lil sis" Hinata. And plus him and Hinata could bond again discussing their idol crushes that Shino called "obsessions."

He hopped into the front seat of his sis's car while Akamaru jumped into the back and Hana drove. Kiba sat thinking about how cool his sophomore year was gonna be. They quickly pulled up to the school and Hana parked in the senior parking lot.

"Bye Hana, see ya Akamaru!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru barked and began to sleep. He always stayed in the car on his master's first day of school. He ran to the front of the school to find Shino already there.

"Hey Shino," Kiba said to his friend

"Hn," said Shino. Kiba sighed. He knew Shino wasn't really gonna respond, especially since he was observing an ant hill. He sat on the grass and looked up at the sun, waiting for Hinata. He hoped she hurried because he could only take Shino in small doses.

Hinata stared out the window as her younger sister, Hanabi, rattled on and on about how good her grades were going to be and how talented she was and blah blah blah. She looked over at her cousin, Neji, and her father, Hiashi, to see if they were actually listening. She gave a small smile when she realized that they both had glazed looks on their faces but stopped when her father's cold eyes fell upon her. She sighed and continued listening to Hanabi. Hinata loved her sister but she was super annoying. Even more so now that she was going to be in high school with her. They pulled up to the school and Hinata jumped out the car seeing Kiba and Shino out at the front of the school.

"Bye father," Hinata yelled to her dad. She turned away from him and the I-wish-you-weren't-such-a-disappointment-look and walked quickly to Kiba and Shino. "Good morning guys. Are you ready for a new school year?" Hinata asked.

"Of course we are! This year is gonna rock! Oh and did you see Celebrity Crush last night?" Kiba asked

"Oh yes, I did. Its horrible news that N-naruto and Yoru are missing!" Hinata exclaimed. The show was about the celebrities most people had crushes on. Last night had been focused on the two triple threats. Yoru could act, sing, and model, while Naruto could dance, model, act. They were the best in the industry, at the top of their game, and yet they disappeared which was unheard of. What made it even stranger was that their superwoman o f a manager, Midori, had disappeared with them. They were about to talk some more when they heard the high-pitched squeal of fangirls who spotted Neji. His silky dark brown hair, irisless gray eyes, grace and coolness had a lot of girls screaming for him.

She watched as her cousin tried to dodge the fangirls who were hell bent on getting something of his. She smiled on the inside. She believed it was karma for him being an ass to her when she was younger. Even more high-pitched squeals could be heard because someone else just pulled up to the curb in their expensive cobalt blue BMW. That someone was Sasuke Uchiha. The loudest voices could be heard from the two famous frenemies, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Move it forehead! Sasuke won't be able to see me behind that big ass dome of yours!" Ino snapped at her sometime-friend sometime-enemy.

"Pshaw! Like Sasuke would wanna see your ugly mug anyway pig!" Sakura yelled back. The felling Ino had about Sakura was mutual. They were about to get into a big argument when a black Cadillac truck passed by. It was brand new, straight off the lot and everyone was memorized. Their eyes followed the truck, watching as it parked in the senior parking. The front door opened and out stepped a gorgeous brown skinned girl wearing their girl school uniform of a green and red plaid skirt, white button down shirt, white knee socks and black shoes or in her case high heels. She was about 5ft 9in and had long glossy black hair. Even far away people could see that her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Everyone was speechless. The new senior was extremely gorgeous. The back door opened but they couldn't see who it was because they got out on the other side of the car, but when they did the gasped. The girl was like miniature version of the senior except her hair was in pigtails and she had glasses. The guy had spikey blonde hair and green eyes.

They all looked gorgeous and everyone concluded that they would be popular this year. The three kids walked to the front of the school and went inside. Everyone got over being shocked and gradually got back to their conversations. Not Hinata and Kiba though. They thought something was vaguely familiar about those two. But they ignored it because the bell rang and they had to go the introduction ceremony.

Tsunade looked into the carefree faces of the students and wished she could be like that. She didn't want to make the speech and was going to suggest Jaraiya make it instead but didn't voice that because she knew he was gonna say _something_ stupid and perverted the students and she was _not_ having that. She cleared her throat. Everyone's attention turned to her. She started to talk.

"Welcome students of Konoha High School. For those who are new, I am Tsunade, your principle. I expect nothing but the best from you this school. The rules are simple: you must join a sport or an extracurricular activity, don't fight, and have at least a C average. They are simple so try not to break them. One last thing. Next week is our Halloween Dance. As always, the dance is free and a great experience so it would be nice to come. That's all and let's try to have a great year, understood?" said Tsunade. She saw a wave of 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th graders nod their head. "Okay you're dismissed. Please head to your assigned homerooms."

Yoru and Naruto started walking to class. They had the same homeroom. Before they could walk into the classroom, Yoru yanked Naruto past it and down the hallway. She made sure no one was listening before she started to scold him.

"Naruto nii-san," Yoru said. Naruto released the breath he was holding. So he wasn't in that much trouble. "Why isn't your hair gelled and why don't you have on your glasses?"

"I forget," he replied simply. She looked at him and sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She grabbed his hand andled him back to their homeroom class. She guessed he looked a little different but it wasn't really up to her. It was up to how these commoners were. They walked into the class and grabbed two seats close to the back. Naruto immediately dosed off and Yoru took out her book to read. Another bell rang and everyone who was standing sat down in their seats. Their teacher walked into class. He was tall, deeply tanned, and had brown hair.

"Ok everyone, listen up! I'm your homeroom teacher Asuma. I also double as a history teacher so you might see me more than once. Alright, so we have 30 minutes and I want you all to stand and introduce yourself to the class. Likes, dislikes, other stuff, but keep it appropriate," their new homeroom teacher said. Everyone groaned. They went in alphabetical order. First was Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame and I like bugs," he said. He sat back down. It wasn't anything new. _Everyone_ knew that since the 1st grade when they found out his parent owned a bug company. Next was Choji.

"My name is Choji Akimichi and I like food, especially barbeque chips and I dislike when I get stomachaches from eating too much meat," said the food lover. Someone snorted and muttered the word fatty. Choji heard it and his eyes turned murderous. "Who said that?" he practically roared.

"No one Choji," his best friend Shikamaru said trying to comfort him. "They said ummm… happy? Yeah happy! Right guys?" he said looking at the calls. They all agreed shaking their heads. Anything to avoid the wrath that is Choji. A few more people went and then it was Sakura's turn.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like working in hospitals and Sasuke," she said dreamily. "I dislike annoying people and pigs," the pinkette said with a pointed looked at Ino. The blonde clenched her teeth. She was gonna get her back for that. Next was Hinata.

"M-y name i-is Hinata Hyūga," began the shy beauty. Yoru's head snapped up from her book at the soft voice. The girl speaking was gorgeous. With hair so black it was blue, iris less eyes with a lavender tint and a killer body; Yoru, being the secret pervert she was, scan the girl's boobs and guessed them to be about a 36DDD. It was a wonder she wasn't popular with the guys at school. Maybe they didn't like the shy type. "I-I like cinnamon buns a-and helping others. I-I don't like p-people who are mean t-to others and liars." She sat down afterwards with such grace; it would put a ballerina to shame. Yoru set her plan into motion. Naruto wanted to be a normal high school student with normal friends and normal relationships; well this girl was a start. Next up was Kiba.

"What's up? My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like wolf and meat. I dislike vegetables and people who hurt my friends." Yoru looked up at the guy speaking. He was kind of hot even with those triangles on his face. Some guy who was sleeping and had his hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail was next.

"It's a drag to talk in public, but whatever. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping, playing shoji, and watching clouds. I dislike loud people, any kind of physical work, and troublesome girls." As he sat, a guy with red hair, green eyes, and pale skin stood.

"My name is Gaara. I like sand and dislike most of you," he said and sat back down. No one looked fazed except Naruto and Yoru. She knew she could be rude but damn. She was _never_ like that. Naruto was determined to be friends with that guy. He just couldn't go through high school without anyone. Even _he_ knew that was social suicide. Next was that popular guy from this morning with the black hair that looked like a duck's butt.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything and as for dislike I don't have any. But I do hate someone and plan to get revenge on them," he said and sat. All the girls swooned saying he was so cool, but Yoru didn't see a damn thing about him that was cool. Extremely emo, yes. Cool, no. Next was Naruto.

"He-he name's Narut-Uff," he said when Yoru slammed her elbow into his stomach. She gave him a look that said shut up and he realized what he was about to say.

"Something wrong, Mr.…," Asuma said looking at Naruto.

"Um no sir."

"Then get back to your introduction."

"Ok my name is Naru Maki," he said looking at Yoru for approval. She shook her head yes so he continued. "I like ramen, frogs, foxes, and my guitar. I dislike people who betray others, liars, and extreme perverts." He looked pointedly at Yrou and discreetly nodded his head in Hinata's direction. He saw her trying to analyze the girl's cup size. Yoru shrugged. So what if she was a perv? And it wasn't like Hinata caught her looking. She next up.

"My name is Yora. I like cats, makeup and reading. I dislike swimming," she said. Next was Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and Sasuke. I dislike lazy people and people who have big, huge heads," she said glaring at Sakura. The bell rang to dismiss class and the tension between Ino and Sakura. Yoru looked at her schedule and dreaded what was next: gym.

The locker room was a crucial part of a high schoolers existence. Like the lunch room, it was split into cliques and Yoru didn't quite know where she fit in. She couldn't act like her regular self and she would kill herself if she hung out with the preps for more than 5 minutes. She looked around and found an empty locker next to Hinata. Perfect, phase 1, befriend, was in progress.

"Hi. Hinata, right? I'm new here and I was wondering if I could use this locker next to you?" Yoru asked Hinata with her sweetest voice. Hinata looked at the small, cute girl and nodded.

"You have a really nice body," Yoru said nonchalantly. She wanted to see if this Hinata girl was really shy or just the quiet conceited type.

"T-thank you Yora," Hinata replied. Nope. She was just shy.

"I bet all the boys are after you with a body like that. No one would like me. I'm too tiny."

"N-not at all Yora. P-plenty of guys w-were looking at you," Hinata said. Aww she was sweet too. They both changed into their gym outfits. Tight white t-shirts and red bloomers were most likely the works of the great Jaraiya. Yoru adored him even more. They all went out to the gym and sat waiting for their teacher. Naruto had the same class and he smiled sympathetically to her. He knew what her problem was.

"Hello all my youthful students, I am your teacher Guy Sensei. Today we will be testing your endurance by running the mile. That's 4 laps around the track. Let's all line and youthfully go on my mark," the green spandex suit wearing, bowl cut having, bushy eye browed teacher said watching his student's line up. "Ready, set, GO!"

The students started running. In the lead was a miniature version of Guy Sensei. He was almost on his second lap. Yoru on the other hand was struggling. It wasn't even a quarter of the way before her legs gave out. Damn her weak lungs. She couldn't run very far and that's why she couldn't dance as an idol. She got tired way too quickly.

As she gasped for air, no one helped her. She didn't receive as much of a second glance. She felt tears run down her face. How embarrassing for the first day of school.

"Hey do you need help?" asked a girl with huge buns. (**No not like that! The ones on her head pervs!**) She had chocolate colored eyes that matched her hair. She was the first person to help her.

"Hey Ten-Ten is she okay?" asked mini Guy Sensei.

"Yeah Lee she's fine, right….?" Ten-Ten said looking at her.

"Yora, and yes I'm fine. Thanks," Yoru said. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Your endurance is very low. With some practice you could be a lot faster and last longer running or any other physical activity. I could train you if you want," Lee said offering her his hand. He didn't even know her and he was being so nice

"Sure that will be fine," Yoru said smiling for real. She seemed to be doing that too, smiling a lot. Real smiles.

"Yora, a-re you okay?" Hinata asked worried. She got over to Yora and looked over her for any scratches or bruises and was relieved when she found none.

"Yeah thanks Hinata. But you didn't have to check on me," she said.

"O-of course I did! Your m-my new friend!" Hinata said. She kind of blushed because she just called a girl she knew little about her friend. Yoru stared wide eyed at the girl. She smiled and nodded her head. She liked school more and more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: YA-HA! You liked all liked the last chapter! Thanks tomy new reviewers, **Leaf Ranger** and** hinataellis **and again to **Amorous Grunty**! Sorry about this being late. School and being lazy is all I have to say.

Ok next chapter after this is going to be the Halloween Dance at school. Here's what I've been thinking about costumes:

Yoru- Sailor Mars, Naruto- Goku-Super Saiyan Level 1, Midori- Sailor Jupiter, Hinata- Kid Chi-Chi Shikamaru- Vegeta, Temari- Bulma Briefs, Sakura- Amy Rose, Sasuke- Shadow, Ten-Ten- Rouge the bat, Konohamaru- Gotenks, and Ino- Zero Suit Samus.

So what do you think? I still need costumes for Kiba, Choji, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Matsuri, Konohamaru, and Hinabi! I need you opinions! But you have to solve a riddle.

What animes does my name come from? If you get them right, then I will definitely listen to your ideas if I don't like them.

_**I don't own Naruto but I do own the concept of this story. Don't take it or I will sick Hiruma on you and Lord knows how guns that guy carries.**_

Chapter 4

Midori was having a great time at school. She meet a girl named Temari who cursed liked a sailor and was tough as nails. She had two brothers, Kankuro, and Gaara. Kankuro was a freshman in college and Gaara was a sophomore in their high school. She thought Kankuro was kinda hot. She loved his cat-eared hoody. She also met a junior named Ten-Ten in her military history class. She loved weapons. Her family owned a weapon and gun shop. She always gets into trouble when they had surprise locker inspection because she always had some sort of weapon and claimed she was "holding them for a friend".

"Sooooo Midori, what are you gonna be for the dance? Something totally kick ass, cuz I can't hang with you if you come with a shitty costume!" said Temari. Ten-Ten nodded her head in agreement. They were at lunch. Neji walked by their table with Lee who was shouting about youth and Guy Sensei.

"H-hi Neji," said Ten-Ten hopefully. Maybe today would be different. Maybe he would talk to her, right? Wrong! He walked by her and nodded his head at her and kept walking. Lee gave her a sympathetic smile as he passed. Good 'ole Lee

"You know my little sister could give you some advice with guys," Midori said after seeing the crestfallen look on Ten-Ten's face. Ten-Ten looked back at her with her eyebrows raised. She had met Yoru in gym class and the girl looked young and was tiny. How could she possibly help?

"No really she's really good with them! Better than me," she muttered the last part. She looked across the cafeteria to see her sister and Hinata eating lunch. There were a whole bunch of fanboys surrounding the table, vying for Yoru's attention. Naruto and his friends pushed through the fanboy crowd to sit down with Yoru and her friend.

"Hey Yoru, sheesh! What's up all these people crowdin' ya? I almost lost an eye trying to sit!" shouted Naruto.

"Nii-san! Not so loud! Anyway, who are your friends?" she asked while sending flirty eyes at Kiba. Kiba smiled, giving her a wolfish grin and flirted back.

"Oh yeah," Naruto put an arm around Kiba and gave him a nooggie. "This is my friend Kiba! He's totally cool! And this is Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino."

"Hey," Choji said while munching on chips.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said and proceeded to fall asleep on the lunch table.

"Hn," Shino said, wishing he was somewhere else.

Naruto said something funny and Kiba laughed. Yoru smiled. She was glad Naruto had such nice friend. Now it was time for phase GHAG (Get **H**im **a G**irl).

"So Naru-chan," Yoru asked sweetly. Naruto's head snapped towards her direction. What the hell? Chan? He sensed a disturbance in the force. "Do you have anyone at school you like yet?" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"He-he well… ya see… there sorta is this girl…," he trailed off.

"SA-SU-KE!" two loud voices called out. A pink and blonde blur rushed past their table.

"What the hell was that?" asked Temari. She and the girls rushed to Naruto and Yoru's table. All the boys, with the exception of Naruto and Shikamaru- he was sleeping, stared at Midori.

"Holy shit! Is that your sister Yoru?" Kiba asked. Even Shino lowered his glasses to get a better look. Midori blushed and Yoru seethed. She wanted Kiba's attention. She was about to say something when Naruto yelled.

"Sakura! Come hang with us!"

"Ick! No way! I wouldn't dare "hang" losers! Besides you're annoying," said Sakura holding and L to her forehead while Ino snickered. That didn't get Naruto down.

"Maybe later than?"

"No."

"After school?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"NO!" yelled Sakura. She stomped over and whacked Naruto on the back of his head so hard, he ended up wearing most of his ramen. Oh Hell NAW! Who did this bitch think she was hitting Naruto? Nobody hit him but her on the rare occasion. Yoru jumped up and reared her hand back aiming a punch for Sakura's face. She was too busy laughing it up with Ino about Noodle Naru. Naruto grabbed her fist. She looked at him and shook his head. He knew how out of control Yoru's temper was. She looked at him confused. She sat, still angry, and waited for him to explain.

"Come on Sakura, the smell of loser is sickening," Ino sniffed. Her and Sakura barely got 1 foot away before they started arguing about who was going to bear Sasuke's first child. Yoru tuned them out a while ago. She was still staring expectedly at Naruto.

"Why did you stop me from beating that bitch?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"First, don't call her outta her name. Second, that's the girl I like," he said harshly. Yoru said nothing. She got up, grabbed Hinata and motioned for her sister and her friends to follow her outside for the rest of lunch. Naruto looked confused. Was it something he said?

"!" Yoru screamed and punched a crater sized whole into the side of the building. Temari and Ten-Ten looked confused, while Hinata looked scared.

"W-what is she d-doing?" Hinata asked.

"Letting out her anger," Midori said. She sat on the grass and waited for Yoru. She would most likely go until she lost her voice. A smiled tugged on her lips before they turned into a frown. Someone's shadow had taken out her warm sun. She opened her eyes. It was Gaara. He gave Temari a blank stare that she guessed Temari picked up as a sent a what-the-hell look. She shrugged and mouthed 'crazy' back to him.

Yoru stopped screaming. She was losing her voice and everyone was staring. She breathed heavily and felt woozy. _Damn lungs,_ she thought before she fainted.

**Back In the Cafeteria**

Naruto was worried. Yoru didn't come back yet. But he remembered she was with her friends and if anything happened, they would take care of her. He tried to convince Sakura to sit with him again.

"SAKURA! Are you sure you don't wanna sit here?" he asked.

"Yes, and besides you don't have any room," she said, hoping he would stop bugging her so she could enjoy her lunch with the Sasuke. But duh its Naruto so he doesn't give up, believe it! He hip-checked Shikamaru and Shino to the ground.

"Well look at that! We have two seats open! How 'bout now Sakura?"

She groaned and laid her head down. Ino snickered but stopped when she saw the glare Sakura gave her.

_Why isn't she coming? _Naruto thought. _I'm gonna go over there and convince her to sit with us. What a brilliant idea_. He chuckled and stood up. He started for Sakura's lunch table. She tensed when she saw him start to walk towards her. Sasuke seemed to have come out of his glazed look and glanced curiously at the newcomer.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want to sit with me? We have enough tables," he paused and sent a glare at Sasuke before he turned back to Sakura and dazzled her with a smile. "And besides, why would you wanna sit near this loser? He's all cold and dark and emo. You'd rather sit with me right?" Um… wrong?

"What did you call him?" Sakura, Ino and a bunch of other fangirls all screamed simultaneously. The piercing glares he received made him almost fear them as much as Yoru. Almost.

"Tchh she doesn't want to sit with you so let it go. So freakin' annoying," a cold, distant voice said. It was Sasuke! It speaks and the first thing out of his mouth is an insult. Now, Naruto had been called annoying before, but something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way. He slammed both his hand on the table and glared at the Uchiha.

"What the hell did you just say you bastard?" yelled Naruto. Sasuke sneered before slamming his hands on the table and glaring just as hard at Naruto.

"What the hell? Did you not hear me the first time dumbass? I said she doesn't want to sit with you so shut the fuck up about it and stop being annoying!" Sasuke shouted back. You could see the electricity going back and forth between their eyes. They were standing that close.

"Oops sorry," said some random guy who bumped into Naruto. The horrified stares of fangirls and friends confirmed what just happened. They kissed. Accidently of course.

"!" Naruto screamed. He frantically rubbed his lips. His first kiss as a normal person, ruined by that bastard, Sasugay. He looked at his friends for help. Kiba looked like he was gonna barf, Shikamaru was sleeping, Shino wasn't there anymore, and Choji actually stopped eating and pushed his chips away. It was no use. If his friends didn't see any humor in this then there was no way he could laugh this off as an embarrassing accident. He was on the ground, on his hand and knees, his soul leaving his body.

Sasuke was no better off. He was frozen, and actually had color on his face. Too bad it was for the wrong reasons. His fangirls were crying. His lips had been taken by another. And not even a girl.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOO! You broke our precious Sasuke!" yelled the fangirls. They were furious. Naruto having developed an I'm-about-to-get-my-ass-beat sense looked back at the rapid teenage girls and cowered in fear. The girls lunged at him but he hopped up and ran faster than you could 'youth.'

**Back outside**

They were all waiting for Yoru to come to. She had been out for a few minutes. In that time, they heard horrified screams and rants about killing someone and first kisses and such.

"Uggh… water," Yoru said finally awakening. She looked around at everyone's worried faces. Well except Gaara. He had the same face for everything. Hinata looked like she was going to burst into tears. She was going to say something but was cut off by a blur of blonde that tackled her to the ground. She looked up into the petrified eyes of Naruto.

"YORA! YORA!" she winced. Damn, she was right there. He didn't have to scream. "!" He panted for a minute. Everyone looked frightened, Temari, looked disturbed, Hinata was on the verge of fainting, and

"! HELP!" Yoru sighed and looked at the sky. All this, on the first day?

"Where is he?" "Naruto!" "Die, loser Die!" "You will pay for what you did to Sasuke!" could be heard from said rapid, angry fangirls.

"There!" yelled the ring leader Sakura. The girls ran over to Naruto. He yelped and hid behind the now-standing Yoru. She looked at her "brother" and sighed. Guess she was going to have to intimidate them. She began taking out her braided pigtails and Naruto and Midori looked at her with horror. Was she really going to do that? They both moved to stop but got the don't-you-dare look. The jig was up; everyone was going to know she wasn't Yora but Yoru. But no one noticed. All they saw was that Yoru looked way intimidating with her hair down.

The girls came closer but froze at the sight. That tiny new girl was staring them down with a disgusted snarl on her pretty brown face. They thought see looked familiar but couldn't place her face.

"Just what the hell are you all doing screaming like that? You're too damn loud!" she said sneering at them. The girls were nervous. Their leader, Sakura, mad was one thing but this little firecracker was a whole different story. They girls glanced nervously at Sakura. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"W-well, um he took Sasuke's first kiss and we are all kinda angry at him," she turned to the girls and they nodded her heads their heads in agreement. Yoru rubbed her hand against her temples. _This is too damn much, _she thought.

"Did he do it on purpose?"

"Um… no. It was an accident."

"So you're telling me you guys were about to deliver a beat down on my brother, for an accident?"

"…yes?"

"…"

"…"

"Get the fuck outta my sight."

"Yes ma'am," the girls said scurrying about, back to the lunch room.

"Thanks Yoru-a," Naruto said and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't even think about it," Yoru said pushing him off her. She was pissed. They were supposed to have a normal day. It wasn't supposed to be filled with crazy, violent fangirls, "accidental kissing, fainting and idiots.

"You are to be my slave for the rest of the day." She was supposed to be nice and sweet and giggly. Naruto's stupidity brought out the evil in her.

"Your first order of duty is to carry me to my next class," she said, pointing to the ground, indicating he would have to get down so she could get on his back. Naruto grumbled but didn't protest out loud.

"Y-yora, isn't that a b-bit extreme?" asked Hinata. Where was the sweet cat-loving girl she met this morning? And who was the hot blond? Well, he'd be even _hotter_ if his eyes were blue…

"Yeah sis. Just let him off the hoo-" but she paused seeing the menacing look on Yoru's face. She knew what she was thinking. The first day of school was going crazily so far. But then again one could _never_ expect normalness when with a certain blonde-haired-blue-eyed-loud-mouthed-not-so-smart teen.

"Nii-san, squat," Yoru said, totally ignoring the protest. She quickly rebraided her hair and slipped her glasses on. She then jumped on Naruto's back. She pointed at the school and shouted, "To the music room slave!" and Naruto was off.

Everyone stared at the cloud of dust left in Naruto departure.

"Wow, um Yora is very," Temari tried to find right words. Sadistic came to mind, she didn't really see Yora laugh at anyone's pain. "Demanding," That seemed about right. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, she's always been like that," Midori said, checking her watch. Lunch was over in five minutes. "Come on guys, lunch is about over. Let's go back and get our stuff." She sat up and stretched. She looked at a pebble trembling. _Ha-ha, cute… Wait a minute pebbles don't tremble… do they?_ She looked up and saw the worst possible thing ever. Fanboys. She ran all the way to the building to get her stuff, and then she jetted to her next class. She would find solitude in Dance class.

Everyone looked at Midori's dust cloud. The only thing that came to mind was WTF. Ten-Ten thought she spoke for everyone when she said, "How the hell does someone run in 4 ½ inch heels?" Everyone nodded and looked surprised except Gaara. Why you ask? Well because he's Gaara and he already knew who she, Yora, and Naru really were. How? Umm because he's Gaara. (And I say so)

**Dance Class**

Midori huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed, but she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She was terrified. Yoru and Naruto always complained about those fans that went the extra mile… meaning they were crazy or obsessive for lack of a better word. But yeah they were. She would listen to the bitching and moaning and would become annoyed because really, how bad could they be? Well apparently really bad. A lot of them said they wanted to impregnate her with their seed. And the thing was they said it _exactly _like that. Crazies don't exactly beat around the bush.

"Have fun sister dear?" Yoru smirked smugly. Midori glared at her and sighed.

"What are you doing in here? You know you know you can't dance for extended periods of time!"

"I wanted to give it a try. Don't normal girls dance and twirl and all that stuff?" She had a point. And what better way to be normal than act like an airhead like she had seen so many other normal girls do?

"Alright class," said a voice. It was their teacher. She had red eyes and black hair. She was wearing black leggings and a red shirt that was a little baggy. "I am your dance teacher Kurenai. I also double as the art teacher so I will probably see some of you later. Get changed and pick a mat when you're done. We are going to stretch first."

As heartless and emotionless people thought the real Yoru was, she was really ecstatic. She had always wanted to get a real dance experience. She eagerly changed into baggy sweatpants, sneakers and a wife-beater. Midori watched her and smiled. It was always nice to see Yoru happy. Hinata saw it too. Even if she only knew Yoru for a few hours, she could easily see how excited Yora was.

"Ok class get on a mat and let's stretch," Kurenai said, sitting towards the class. She stretched toward her right leg. The class mimicked her movements. Whatever she did, they copied. Yoru started getting tired. Her movements were getting sluggish and she started breathing heavy.

Kurenai saw that one of her students getting slow. She told the class to continue stretching and walked over to Yoru.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" asked Kurenai. Yoru looked up tiredly at her teacher.

"Yora, why don't you take 5 and then come back when you're cooled down," suggested Kurenai. She didn't want to see one of her students faint because she was trying to be dedicated. Yoru was about to protest but Kurenai gave her a look. She sighed, but got up, albeit slowly. She walked slowly to the bench that the dance room had and grabbed her water bottle form her bag. _Damn, I really need to do those sessions Lee offered. _She thought bitterly. _Almost fainting in a fucking dance class doing __**stretches**__ is pathetic._

"Ok, everyone take a break. We are going to watch my star pupil do the routine we are going to learn. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten, come up to the front and get into position." The girls walked to the front of the class and got ready.

Only Girl by Rihanna came pumping through the speakers. The girls twisted, swaying, and even got down on the floor, but no one did it as graceful as Hinata. Yoru stood amazed. She had to get le3ssons from Hinata. She just had to!

**English**

Naruto tapped his fingers on his desk. Lunch was a disaster. He went from accidently kissing Sasuke (cuz who wants to do that on purpose?) to being Yoru's eternal slave. At least for today. He sighed. Normal life wasn't so normal after all. There were still weird accidents, weird people, fangirls, fanboys, and work. He didn't know what he had been thinking, but he was Naruto Uzumaki and he never went back on his word… even if he really wanted to. His so called friends were still making fun of him. He looked at the clock. 10 minutes till he got to home.

He felt more death stares. The fangirls were giving him that since the end of lunch, but they wouldn't dare do anything or they would face the wrath of the Almighty Powerful Yoru. _Ok, ok don't look. If you ignore them they will go away, he thought. _But these are super fangirls. If they can manage Sasuke ignoring them, then they could definitely manage Naruto.

5 minutes left. Thank kami. He'd ask Shikamaru for notes. Even if he slept through class, he was always 20 lesson plans ahead of the teacher and he always passed his tests. Because of this, everyone called him the Lazy Genius, cuz ya' know he was lazy but super smart.

_**!**_

Finally! No more school! For 2 days! Because they came on a Friday! _Ha-ha, nice job Midori!_ He walked out the class quickly. He did not want Sasuke or his fangirls to start with him. Today had been enough. He met Midori aand Yoru talking to their friends. They stopped when he came and smiled. Well, Midori smilled. Yoru just smirked. Oh no. More slave duty. She noticed his look.

"No nii-san, you are dismissed. Besides I wouldn't wast you to miss you're chance at a date with Sasuke," she said winking evily. Naruto blushed like mad.

"S-shut up!" he yelled, opening the car door and slamming it. He sat with his arms crossed and pouted. _Awww, so cute, _Yoru thought. _His despair amuses me. _Temari looked at Yoru's face. Ok, so she was a _bit _sadistic. Temari was right the first time.

Midori waved to her friends and got into the car. Yrou followed. As they pulled out the parking lot, a certain lavender-eyed beauty intensely studied Naruto's face. She gave a small gasp. _Is Naru who I think he is? N-naruto Uzumaki? _


End file.
